This invention relates to a connector apparatus including a pair of connectors connectable to each other and, in particular, to a coupling mechanism for coupling connectors by the use of a lever.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-102748 discloses a connector apparatus comprising a female connector and a male connector which are fitted and connected to each other. The connector apparatus has a coupling mechanism for coupling housings of the female and the male connectors to each other upon connecting the female and the male connectors. The coupling mechanism comprises a frame, a lever, and a pushing/engaging portion formed on the housing of the male connector. The frame is movable in a fitting direction with respect to the housing of the male connector. The lever has one end rotatably supported by the frame. The lever has the other end protruding obliquely forward from a connecting end of the housing of the male connector. The pushing/engaging portion is engaged with an intermediate portion of the lever. The housing of the female connector has a through hole to receive the lever inserted therethrough.
The above-mentioned coupling mechanism does not have a positioning mechanism for the lever. Before fitting, the lever protrudes outward from the connecting end of the housing of the male connector. After fitting, the lever protrudes outward via the through hole of the housing of the female connector. Therefore, when the female and the male connectors are assembled, when the female and the male connectors are fitted to each other, and after the female and the male connectors are fitted, the lever may possibly be broken.